


I Won't

by flickawhip



Category: BBC Proms RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 21:48:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6059299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU</p><p>A little fluff. </p><p>Not Real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Won't

The note has been on the door for nearly an hour when Katie first finds it, smiling at the message. 

'I won't give up on us'. 

They had argued, of course, as they often did when passion got heated and she had ended up telling him to just leave her alone, at least until she was able to think. He had snapped at her, but done so. Now though, as she opened the door to find a pile of small gifts, a teddy bear dressed almost exactly how John always did, some flowers, a couple of small bottles, one of champagne and one with water, fizzy of course. He knew he had made a mistake, and he wanted to make up for it. 

She moved back into the room, taking photos of his note, then the gifts. She had published them to instagram, then, smiling as she did so, she had tweeted the same photos, then, finally, let him have a text. 

'I forgive you... you idiotic man.' 

His reply was swift. 

'I forgive you too, you crazy woman.' 

His love was clear in the message and she smiled as she brought her gifts into the bedroom, settling on the bed to wait for him to come home.


End file.
